Krieg der Welten
Krieg der Welten ist die siebte Episode der dreizehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DAS RENNEN AUF DER SUCHE NACH JACK IST ERÖFFNET - Dean und Sam suchen noch immer nach Jack. Asmodeus ist ihnen dabei dicht auf den Fersen. Bei ihrer Suche stoßen die Brüder auf einen alten Widersacher. In der Zwischenzeit schafft es Luzifer Michael zu entkommen und findet einen überraschenden, aber auch unwilligen Verbündeten. Handlung Luzifer berichtet Michael von seiner Welt während Michael seine Gedanken liest. Michael erklärt, dass er der Anführer seiner Welt sei und nun das Paradies erobern will, dass Luzifers Welt ist, um auch dort die Macht an sich zu reißen. Trotzig kontert Luzifer, dass er der Herrscher seiner Welt sei. Daraufhin schüttelt Michael den Käfig, in dem Luzifer gefangen ist und dieser wird von einer Art Eiserner Jungfrau aufgespießt. Sam und Dean sind noch immer auf der Suche nach Jack, habe dabei aber bislang keinen Erfolg. Sie konnten nirgends Nephilim Aktivität feststellen. Castiel hat Angst, dass dies bedeuten könnte, Asmodeus habe Jack zu sich in die Hölle geholt oder er sei in die Hände der Engel gefallen. Castiel bricht zu einem Treffen mit einem anderen Engel auf und bittet die Winchesters ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht zu begleiten. Dean bittet den Castiel nichts Dummes zu machen und lässt den Freund schließlich ziehen. Etwas später präsentiert er Sam einen Fall von Hexenermordung und schlägt vor der Sache nachzugehen, um wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Asmodeus ist in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Jack. Doch einer seiner Dämonen teilt ihm mit, dass sie bei der Suche an ihre Grenzen gekommen sind. Allerdings wüssten die Winchesters auch nicht, wo Jack sich befindet. Im Paralleluniversum schlägt Luzifer Michael vor, sich doch mal Mary zu widmen. Michael erzählt ihm mehr von seinem Plan Luzifers Welt zu erobern. Sein Gefangener räumt ein, dass der Spalt zwischen den Welten jetzt geschlossen sei. Michael präsentiert seinem Bruder seine Geheimwaffe – Kevin Tran, der im Paralleluniversum noch immer als Prophet tätig ist. Kevin hat aus der Engel-Tafel einen Zauber entziffert, mit dem man auf die andere Seite gelangen kann. Man braucht dafür unter anderem Erzengelgnade, die Michael sich sogleich von Luzifer nimmt. Dean und Sam schauen sich das Videomaterial von einer der entführten Hexen an und entdecken dabei Arthur Ketch auf den Aufnahmen. Eine Hexe namens Daniela sucht sie auf und bittet sie um Hilfe. Auch wenn ihr klar ist, dass die Brüder Hexen nicht mögen, weiß sie doch, dass die Winchesters Leuten in Schwierigkeiten helfen. Kevin bereitet den Zauber vor, der Michael auf die andere Seite bringen soll. Luzifer versucht den Propheten davon abzuhalten, doch Kevin unterstreicht, dass er in einer aussichtslosen Situation ist. Er muss Gott dienen, doch da Gott nicht da ist, arbeitet er für das nächst höhere Wesen – Michael. Luzifer sei Satan und Kevin könne ihm nicht vertrauen. Es gelingt dem Propheten schließlich einen Riss zum anderen Universum zu öffnen. Dadurch sind Luzifers Bewacher abgelenkt und der Erzengel nutzt die Gunst des Moments um sich zu befreien und durch das Portal wieder in seine Welt zu entkommen. Der Riss verschließt sich daraufhin sofort wieder. Kevin freut sich, dass der Zauber geklappt hat, auch wenn der Durchgang nur für eine Person gehalten hat. Michal droht ihm, dass er besser einen Weg findet, um einen permanenten Übergang zu gewährleisten. Zurück in seiner Welt muss Luzifer feststellen, welche Auswirkungen der Verlust eines Teils seiner Gnade für ihn hat. Er kann niemanden mehr mit einem Fingerschnippen töten. Während Asmodeus den Rezeptionisten des Hotels, in dem die Winchesters mit Jack zuletzt übernachtet hatten, foltert, um etwas über deren Verbleib zu erfahren, spürt er Luzifers Anwesenheit in seiner angestammten Welt. Daniela erklärt Sam und Dean, dass sie Ketch entkommen ist und zeigt ihm die Narben, die sie von seiner Folter davongetragen hat. Er sucht nach Rowena MacLeod. Die Brüder beschließen Daniela als Lockmittel zu benutzen. Sie locken Ketch zu einem sicheren Hexenhaus und schießen mit einem Betäubungspfeil auf ihn. Sie bringen ihn in die Zelle im Bunker, in welchem es Dean eine Genugtuung ist, ihn ein wenig zu vermöbeln. Ketch gibt an nicht Arthur, sondern dessen Zwillingsbruder Alexander zu sein. Er habe den britischen Männer der Schriften entsagt, da er mit dessen Initiationsritus nicht einverstanden war. Jetzt arbeite er quasi freiberuflich als Jäger des Übernatürlichen. Dean glaubt ihm kein Wort. Castiel trifft sich mit einem Engel namens Duma am Portal zum Himmel. Von ihr erfährt er, dass Jack nicht bei ihnen im Himmel ist. Sie erklärt ihm warum sich die Engel überhaupt für den Nephilim interessieren. Sie hoffen, dass Jack mächtig genug ist, um neue Engel zu erschaffen. Nach all den Kämpfen gibt es schließlich nur noch wenige Engel. Castiel weigert sich seinen Geschwistern zu helfen, Jack in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, um im Himmel als Sklave gehalten zu werden. Plötzlich tauchen zwei weitere Engel auf und es entbricht ein Kampf zwischen den dreien und Castiel. Gerade als Castiel zu unterliegen droht, taucht Luzifer auf und kann durch seine bloße Anwesenheit die anderen Engel in die Flucht schlagen. Doch dann bricht er zusammen, da er seine nun limitierten Kräfte überstrapaziert hat. Castiel stürmt auf ihn zu. Beide sind überrascht den anderen zu sehen. Bevor Castiel einen Angriff ausführen kann, warnt Luzifer ihn vor einer drohenden Gefahr für sie alle. In einer Bar erzählt er seinem Bruder von Michaels Plänen. Castiel scheint dies kalt zu lassen. Er traut Luzifer nicht. Sein Bruder bekundet, dass sie Jack im Kampf gegen den Michael aus dem Paralleluniversum brauchen würden. Castiel will Jack dafür jedoch nicht hergeben und gibt durch die Blume zu, dass Jack gar nicht in seiner Obhut ist. Im Bunker hat Sam inzwischen herausgefunden, dass Ketch tatsächlich einen Bruder namens Alexander hat, dessen Dokumentation in den Schulunterlagen der Männer der Schriften jedoch zum Zeitpunkt der Initiation abrupt endet. Dean ist allerdings noch immer skeptisch. Dann erhält Dean einen Anruf von Castiel. Dieser will ihm gerade von Luzifer erzählen, als der Erzengel ihn dazu zwingt das Telefonat zu beenden. Dean kommt das spanisch vor. Er wird sauer als er sieht, dass Sam Ketch aus der Zelle gelassen hat, wenn er auch immer noch in Ketten ist. Dean berichtet Sam von dem Anruf. Sie bringen Ketch wieder in die Zelle und machen sich auf den Weg zu Castiel. Luzifer erkundigt sich bei Castiel über Jack, als plötzlich Asmodeus und einige Dämonen in der Bar auftauchen. Es gelingt ihm nach einem kurzem Kampf, die beiden Engel gefangen zunehmen. Als Dean und Sam in der Bar eintreffen, entdecken sie dort nur noch die Spuren des Kampfes. Aus dem Hinterhalt werden sie dann von Dämonen angegriffen. Sie drohen zu unterliegen, bis plötzlich Ketch auftaucht und den Kampf zu ihren Gunsten wendet. Er hatte die ganze Zeit einen Dietrich in seinem Mund und konnte sich so befreien. Er hat sich ein Motorrad aus dem Fuhrpark des Bunker genommen und ist ihnen gefolgt. Dean richtet nach dem Kampf seine Waffe auf Ketch. Er weiß genau, dass er Arthur und nicht Alexander ist. Ketch gibt seinen Schwindel zu. Schließlich erklärt er ihnen, was es mit seiner Suche nach Rowena auf sich hat. Die britischen Männer der Schriften hätten vor Jahren einmal Rowena gefasst und herausgefunden, dass sie einen Zauber auf sich gelegt hat, der sie sich wieder zum Leben bringen lässt. Er hat mit ihr einen Handel geschlossen. Für ihre Freiheit musste sie den Zauber auch auf Ketch legen. Allerdings muss der Zauber nach jedem Tod erneuert werden und daher sucht er nun nach ihr. Dean berichtet, dass Luzifer Rowena getötet hat. Ketch ist bezüglich der Finalität ihres Todes skeptisch. Dean richtet die Waffe erneut auf Ketch. Doch der andere Mann wirft etwas auf den Boden, das ein blendendes Licht erzeugt und flieht, doch Dean kann auf ihn schießen und trifft ihn in die Schulter. Auf der Fahrt zurück zum Bunker ruft Dean Castiel an. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er einem Hinweis auf Jack nachgeht und sich wieder bei ihnen melden würde. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist es Asmodeus, der mit Castiel's Stimme zu ihm gesprochen hat. Er hofft mit den beiden Engeln Jack anlocken zu können. Wenn es stimmt, was Luzifer über den alternativen Michael erzählt hat, dann werden sie den Nephilim brauchen. Aus dem Schatten tritt Ketch hervor. Er arbeitet offenbar für den Prinz der Hölle und erklärt, dass die Winchesters kein Problem sein sollten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Luzifer *Asmodeus *Michael (Apokalypse Welt) *Kevin Tran (Apokalypse Welt) *Arthur Ketch *Dumah Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Prinzen der Hölle *Dämonen *Hexen Musik *'Blues Are Turning Black' von Stephen Emil Dudas (Extreme Music) Trivia Galerie Promo Promo-Bilder Supernatural-season-13-photos-24.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-110.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-74.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-55.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-64.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-35.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-45.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-65.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-84.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-94.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-44.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-34.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-25.jpg Supernatural-season-13-photos-114.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 13 Kategorie:Unvollständig